


Debonair Design

by Ritzykun



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Dark Digidestined AU, F/M, Male Homosexuality, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Secret Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Taichi and Yamato try on suits at a tux rental store -as a date- and can't help but admire one another, and how good they look. Taking them off...brings a whole new spin on things. [DarkDigidestined AU]





	Debonair Design

Title: Debonair Design  
Series: Digimon 02/TRI  
Paring: Taichi/Yamato  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Type: One-Shot

\---

The full length mirrors they were presented with upon exiting the dressing rooms were gorgeous. Taichi would have to ask where they came from - maybe he could get one for his front room. The two men were so different from one another, and it showed even when doing something trivial, like trying on suits just for fun.

Yamato stood silently, staring at his reflection in a mirror, nodding his approval over his piece, where as Taichi spun around several times, playing with the coat tails of his jacket. The brunette was so ecstatic about trying on lavish clothing, and Yamato had been dragged along.

"So, whad'ya think?" Am I sexy?" He asked Yamato, turning every which way as he sauntered over to the blond, smiling. Getting no response, other than a raised brow from Yamato, Taichi pulled at the blond's deep blue tie, tipping the thin male at the chest and lips collided. "You're supposed to say, 'You always look sexy.' Ya-ma-to." Drawing out the blond's name playfully, Taichi had broken the kiss, but still kept a hand on the tie.

With a roll of his eyes, the blond stepped forward, long arms ensnaring his boyfriend in a hug. Staring blankly ahead, he murmured into the brown mess of hair that was atop the other's head. "What'd you say, man?" Taichi's question was partially muffled by Yamato's chest pressed against him.

"You look cute."

"I'm not cute, I'm sexy!" Pushing free of Yamato's embrace and letting the tie drop, he stepped back placing hands on his hips. Pouting was his first way of trying to get Yamato to say what he wanted. Bringing his bottom lip forward, he stared at the blond. "Please? Just say it for me?" He did a slow turn, so the blond could see everything.

When Taichi turned 180 degrees, Yamato almost choked on his tongue. He just had to choose such fitting pants; and Yamato already knew Yagami Taichi had a fine ass. Feeling his cheeks flush pink in the face as the brunette turned back around, Yamato coughed into his fist. "Shit." He said between coughs, and saw Taichi quirk his head.

"Hey, you alright?" Taichi peered at the other from where he was, and soon grinned. "Ah, saw something you liked?" Slapping his own ass he watched Yamato fake cough again, craning his neck with a hand to his ear.

"Dammit Taichi, stop." Looking annoyed at the male, the blond cracked his knuckles. "What about me huh? You've not told me how I look." Truthfully, he didn't care- but he could play that game too.

Holding a hand to his chin, the brunette though what to say to his well dressed partner. Yamato had picked out a crisp blue suit, with an accenting off white dress shirt underneath, black well-polished shoes, and of course- the deep blue tie. "It...suits you." And he giggled at his words.

Closing his eyes, Yamato turned around, as Taichi watched. His suit was a little much, but that was how he liked it. Not too tight fitting, and breathable. "Well?" Facing forward again, blue eyes narrowed at a little laughter that came from the other.

"I-I swear, I'm not laughing at you -well, maybe I am, but-" He took a breath and snorted. "You look so fucking skinny in that! It's a bit big." He knew well why Yamato had chosen that, but he still had to say it. It was amusing - to him at least.

"Taichi," The blond sighed, crossing his arms. "I can just as well take this off and leave." He hadn't even wanted to do anything that day, but Taichi insisted, and kept bugging him.

Holding his side, Taichi wiped his eyes, "You're such a kill-joy Yams." He said mockingly, sticking out his tongue. "How about if we get outta these together?" Wiggling both brows, he clicked his tongue while pulling at his own tie.

...

Taking Yamato's calloused hand and pulling the other back to the dressing rooms, Taichi picked one, pulled the door shut and locked it. Yanking the already worked on black tie around his neck, his free hand grasped the blond's tie, wiggling his fingers into the knot. Pulling on the blue tie, he crushed his lips against Yamato's as the blond wrapped his arms around Taichi, breathing into the kiss.

The ties dropped the the floor, then came the jackets: black bouncing off of Taichi's shoulders, as blue slipped from Yamato's broad form. Collasping in a heap, the clothing continued to be shed. Buttons on their shirts were undone, and within minutes both males were heatedly pressed closer, skin against skin.

The dressing area was devoid of other people, so they had no worry about being found.

...

Running a hand through messy blond locks, Taichi pulled back after nibbling a lip, eyeing Yamato with a smirk. His tanned face was flushed, skin warm to the touch. "Pants next, right?" A glance at said clothing, then up at Yamato told him the answer, and a hand worked its way down to grasp at the front of his pants. "Do you want them off?"

Yamato's body felt hot, Taichi always had ways to fluster him, and they worked. Blue eyes watched the hand that led from the arm that was down below his waist. As fingers touched and prodded, he pressed into Taichi's palm, already aroused from the eariler kiss. "I want them off- now."

Shrugging off his shirt, it fell as Taichi bent to unbutton the other's pants, teasing with the short zipper. Yamato's breath began to quicken and he could feel his boxers tight against the front of the pants. Suddenly Taichi ripped the zipper down, as well as the boxers with expert ease.

"T-Taichi..." Yamato gasped as his hardening length slid free from its confines, hanging near the brunette's face. Stepping out of both articles on the floor, he quickly pushed his shoes off and slipped out of his shirt, sitting down on the wooden bench in the dressing room.

Seeing Yamato naked on the bench made Taichi's eyes light up, he loved the blond's body- mostly how toned it was for being so thin. And...he was quite well off down below. Sharply tugging his own pants down, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. It pulled him into Yamato, and they fell against the wall, sharing a hard kiss as Taichi's half covered waist pressed against the blond's hips, grinding slowly.

Pulling off his socks expertly with his toes, Yamato's back arched as Taichi continued to grind against his shaft, which was well thick by then; perked up against his stomach by the weight of the other on top. Groaning, he felt the brunette duck, and lick his chest, hands moving to the blond's back, digging nails down his skin.

Taichi wanted it rough -and Yamato had never complained before- so he went ahead with what he liked. Shoving himself against the other, he watched with his eyes as Yamato's trembling hands pulled his pants and boxers down the rest of the way. Thanking the blond with a kiss to his forehead, his wiggled out of the clothing, kicking them to the pile by the door.

...

They were naked, and pressed against each other, hard lengths rubbing together as they shared another kiss. One of Yamato's hands grasped their shafts and began to rub them, sweat from his hands acting as a lubricant. Sweaty hair, the smell of sex, and the sound of moans were confined to the dressing room.

Taichi planted his sock feet on the ground, pulling himself back upright. He looked at Yamato, sprawled out against the wall, his eyes half closed, and his dick weeping. Smiling, he hooked hands under the blond's knees, pulling him on his back laying on the bench. Yamato responded by holding the pose, and looking up at Taichi, as the brunette stuck a few fingers in his mouth, removing them with a long string of saliva.

As the fingers slid against his ass, Yamato closed his eyes, biting his lip. When Taichi teased him enough, he pushed both digits inside, pumping back and forth. Moving his fingers in various ways, he was able to hear the other groan, and see his cheeks blush. Smirking, Taichi leaned down to engulf the shaft in his view, feeling Yamato tense and call his name.

...

Time passed and soon the two were wrapped in each other's arms, propped against the wall. Pressed together in their passion, Taichi had come in Yamato's ass, and the blond still had a ways to go. Still, that hadn't made the brunette retreat, as he held a hand around Yamato's shaft, pumping him as they kissed.

Soon, he came, and it spurted out onto the wall, and both men. Panting, sweaty, and worn out, the two stayed together, and clamored on top of the bench, laying down on the space it provided. CLosing his eyes Yamato wrapped his arms around Taichi, who was still buried inside him. Heaving a sigh that lightly lifted the other body, he was content.

"I love you Yamato."

"I love you, too Taichi, you sexy beast."

Waiting till they were able to move, the two cleaned up, put on their normal clothes, and left the dressing room, snickering about the smells, and sights the employees would find in there, and left the store with thoughts of doing what they had done, again sometime.


End file.
